The True Need In Life
by FinalxKingdom
Summary: Rikku and Gippal have just starred in a movie, Final Fantasy X-2. When fame gets into Gippal's head, can Rikku show him what he truely needs in life to be happy? My first story GippalxRikku
1. The Premier

**Disclaimer: **I do no own any of the Characters, just my story and plot. This is my first time writing a story, please tell me what you guys think. Thank you!!

Waving at the crowd, she steps out of the limousine onto red carpet displayed below. As she puts on her biggest smile ever, she can't help but think, _"What's so special about this red carpet?" _Maybe because a lot of stars and celebs are standing on it, that's what makes it so desirable. The screaming fans, they wouldn't take a second to think if she was to trade lives with them. _"I should be more grateful_," she said to herself as she walked through the doors of the theater.

Watching the big premier with her two costars, Yuna and Paine, Rikku thinks about how different her character is from her. _"The movie portrays me as a jumpy, bubbly person; I'm actually pretty quite in real life. I guess none of my fans knew that, they'd think I'm boring,"_ Rikku thought. Final Fantasy X-2 was a highly popular movie squeal to Final Fantasy X, made by the producers Square Enix. They were watching the premier of their movie tonight, all of the cast was there. Rikku, being starred in both movies liked the plot and the characters that played them. Yuna and Paine were very nice girls, even though Paine seems mean in the movie. She was even invited to Yuna's wedding; Tidus the main character is going to marry her.

"_That's so cute; they really do love each other, in real life!"_ Rikku thought after the premier, standing in the back of the room near a wall. She enjoyed watching everyone interact, seeing Yuna give a speech to the press about her wedding plans. She signed how great that would be to have a person who loves you. With the movie done, Rikku didn't know what to do with her life. Feeling a slight tap on her shoulder, Rikku turned her head to see a black suit. Looking at the face of the body standing next to her, she felt a slight shock go into her heart. One of her costars and longtime friend, Gippal was standing next to her, flashing a big grin. In real life, Gippal was a really sweet guy who had a little problem with cockiness, just a little.

"Hey Rikku, how'd you like the movie? I was pretty stunning huh?" he said, wrapping his arm around her, resting it n her left shoulder. Rikku just laughed and smiled deeply. "Of course you were," A trademark move, Gippal moved his hand to the back of his head, smiling. Rikku looked stunning tonight, a sparkling blue ankle dress with a halter strap. Her long golden hair was done in ringlets. Everyone on the set knew blue was her favorite color. "You did a pretty good job too, nice acting. _I really liked some of those reveling costumes you were wearing,"_ Gippal mentioned, saying the last sentence low and sexy.

Rikku turned red, looking away. She did have a big interest in him; he was a gorgeous man with a kind heart, someone she had known since, well when that happened. Sometimes he could be a little flirty on the set, but never that much. "Gippal!" she responded, slugging him in the arm. He laughed at her response, loving the way she reacted. "I'm only kidding Rikku! So anyways, what are your plans after this?"

She thought for a minute as she looked at him; Gippal was wearing a black pinstripe suit with a blue shirt underneath._ "Blue, nice choice!" _she said to herself. She looked up "I'm going to go back to Home I think, yah know to see if they need any help rebuilding. Even though I may be a celebrity, it doesn't hurt to help out and work, yah know." Gippal smiled, that's what he loved most about her, she wasn't stuck up like other stars. She got dirty and did her fair share of work. "That's right, you're always bragging about how good you are as a machine mechanic, probably not as good as me,"

Rikku looked into his eyes and smiled, "You're probably right, so what are you going to do?" Gippal grinned, "I'm going to continue running the Machine Faction, it'll be easier to have the workers get stuff done now that the camera crews aren't filming over there any more. Tell your pops that I'll have his orders completed soon for me, will yah?"

"Course Gip! But why, are you scarred to talk to him, huh?" Rikku said in a teasing voice while nudging him, green eyes twinkling in the bright lighting. He looked at her defensibly, "No, not having to talk to him about late orders will save me a trip to the doctor for a hearing aid, I don't have time for that," Rikku giggled at that statement, Cid was getting mad that his machine orders have been delayed.

"What I meant to say princess is what are you doing after the premier?" Rikku was shocked at his question, when did he care? "Well… I was going to leave soon; it's really Yuna's night to shine anyways. I'll probably just go home, I don't like the food here and I'm starving!" Gippal laughed, "You're always hungry, what's new? I agree with you, I'm not liking the food much either. You came with Yuna's limo right; she won't be leaving for awhile. How about I take you to dinner, I can give you a ride home as well,"

Rikku was thinking a million thoughts. _"How sweet, he wants to take me to dinner. Don't think of it as a date, that's all. I can't believe he'd want to do something like that with me. Just like old times I guess"_ "Are you sure? I'd hate to be a burden and really, I could walk home- it's no trouble at all and…"

"Rikku, relax. It's my pleasure. You are not a burden, think of this as a congratulatory dinner on your amazing acting skills. And yes, I'm sure." Gippal responded coolly, a hint of sarcasm thrown in.

"Oh, sorry! No wait! I… I mean uh thanks Gippal. Sorry," she said, tongue tied but beaming with joy. Gippal laughed, "C'mon, go tell Yuna you're leaving with me, I'll go get my car. But first," Gippal pushed Rikku lightly out from the wall. He walked behind 

her, snaking on something cold around her neck. When she looked down, she gasped. Hanging on her delicate neck was a necklace made with a thin chain holding a blue star shaped gem pendant.

"I made this for you myself," Gippal said softly, "You did an amazing job princess. I'm really proud,"

She threw her arms around him, squeezing herself into him. "Oh Gippal, I love it! No one has ever done anything like this, it's so sweet. You made it yourself, I'm sure it took a lot of work. How did you fit it in with your schedule? We were all so busy,"

"I can make time for you Rikku, you're my best friend. You'll always carry a piece of me now, if you ever need me, let me know," He gave her a simple, warm kiss on the cheek, still embracing her tightly. "Alright, hurry up and get your things, I'm getting the car," As Gippal started to leave, Rikku felt warm inside, touching the pendant. "Where's Yuna now, I can't wait to tell her!"

Yeah, my first time writing. Please review, I won't continue this story unless someone out there liked it. Thanx for reading.


	2. The Incident

His heart was beating profoundly, body bouncing with every step. "I actually kissed her on the cheek! God, why did it seem so hard to do?" Gippal said to himself, walking up to his new Lexus IS. It was a present from his Uncle Rin to him for the completion of the movie. The guys like a millionaire. Thoughts of Rikku entered his mind. The way she smiled, walked- everything about her just seemed perfect. "Oh, she probably doesn't even like me anyways. She's just so… out of reach to me. I'm taking her as a friend, just like old times," He responded to his thought, pulling up to the curb. He looked through the doors of the building to see blond hair flailing in the wind, coming towards him quickly. What Rikku didn't see was a water spot when someone had moped the floor, up head. "Rikku!" Gippal said, jumping out of his car.

-

When Gippal had left, Rikku was touching her cheek and grasping her pendant. _"How sweet, I'm so lucky to have a boyfriend… no no! Rikku, friend like that. What a great boyfriend he would make- wait Yuna,"_ Rikku snapped out of her thoughts, glancing around the room for Yuna. She was wearing a pink gown with a rose in her hair, looking very pretty. By her side, Tidus was eating a sandwich. They had just finished their scheduled interview with People magazine.

"Yuna!" Rikku said, tapping Yuna on the back. Yuna turned around and bumped into Rikku, tipping back into Tidus. Tidus, off guard fell to his butt while Yuna tumbled into his lap, smacking heads. Rikku rushed over to Yuna, feeling awful. "Ohh, sorry! I didn't mean to… sorry- here"offering a hand. "It's okay Rikku, really," Yuna interrupted, grasping her hand.Rikku nodded "Oh, thanks Yunie. Hey um, how was your interview, by the way?" Rikku asked, as Tidus got up, dusting his pants. Before Yuna could answer, she let out a squeal. A huge yellow stain covered the top of her dress, from Tidus' sandwich mustard. "Heh heh. Whoops, sorry bout that. _Ufff cdibet Rikku!! (Owww stupid Rikku)!"_ She said, the last part mumbled.

Yuna had tears in her eyes, quickly wiping them away. Tidus gave her a squeeze before pulling Rikku to the side. "Rikku, Yuna's really upset right now. I hate to ditch you but I have to take her home A.S.A.P, is there a way that you could go home on your own?" Rikku remembered the reason she had walked up to them in the first place. "Yeah!" sounding a little to excited, "Um I mean sure, I could find a way. Go ahead, I'm sure that dress cost a lot! Go salvage it, don't worry about me," Tidus nodded his head to her, "Will do, thanks Rikku," taking Yuna by the hand, they walked slowly towards the back exit. Rikku stood there, admiring how they looked together. "_They're soo cute! Wait- Gippal! How could I forget so easily? I'm so worthless,"_

Rikku glanced towards the front exit and saw his green Lexus idling. _"lnyb(crap) he's been waiting for me."_ She quickly grabbed the bottom of her dress and took a mad sprint towards him. She saw him starring at her, swiftly changing his expression as she got closer. He started pointing frantically to the ground, pointing of her to stop. Rikku gazed queerly at Gippal, not understanding his motions. "Rikku!" a faint cry crossed in the wind from the open door, she finally saw the water puddle up a head. Unable to stop, she closed her eyes and hoped for the best.

_To Be Continued…_


	3. A promise

**Hi everyone!** Thanks to all of the people reviewing my story, I'm glad so many people like it! I'm in a year around school so it's hard for me to write new chapters. Please bear with me. Also, does anyone have any **ideas** for the next chapter? I'm open for suggestions. God Bless!! **–KH** Yes those are my real initials!!

Okay, I own none of the characters, the game or the location, just the story! YAH

--

"I'm, really sorry about that. I… are you sure you're fine?" she said, pressing the palms of her hands onto his shoulders. Before falling into utter embarrassment, Gippal slid into the water puddle. Rikku accidently kicked him in the face and landing on his back. His clothes were drenched with dirty water and with a little headache, he moaned in response.

"It's okay, I'm fine really. Just, don't worry about it okay? We all know you can be klutzy like… a lot!" Gippal replied, grinning. She smiled, lightly punching his arm as he drove. "Are you okay? You didn't fall but still…" Rikku nodded her head, starring at the car's navigation. "Thanks" she whispered.

Gippal smiled, just like old times. Saving his girl from problems she usually caused, yep he still considered Rikku his girl. Why? He didn't know why himself. "No prob Rik, don't mention it," He loved her smell, what is the perfume that she buys? Gippal missed taking Rikku around the town of Luca, going to dinner and taking an evening walk. He had to remember to take her on a walk tonight, she loves that.

She starred out the window, starring at all of the bright lights of Luca. She misses coming here, Besaid doesn't have all of the excitement Luca creates. She really missed the times Gippal would take her to dinner. She didn't care about the dinner, just spending time with her best friend in the Luca evening was such a happy feeling. Rikku thought about how he used to take her on long strolls near the sea, maybe they could do that later. Rikku looked up to see Gippal turning away from the restaurant. He might be mad that he's dirty, she looked to the floor.

She turned her head to face his, taking a deep breath. "I kinda don't feel hungry anymore," Rikku replied, stomach aching for food. "Just take me home. Then, you can get cleaned up yah know?"

Gippal laughed at her words, "Are you kidding, Rik not hungry? You love food, ever since we were kids. You'd eat more than me!"

"Did not!" she said, sticking out her tongue. "Remember that one time, when my mom made cookies?" Gippal grinned at her, nodding his head. "Remember when you ate all of the cookies she just had made, she was so mad at you. I can never forget that, you cried so much! It was so cute and mom always had a soft heart…"

"Yeah, I remember. She baked us a whole new batch after that! Your mom was such a neat lady, she never could be mad about anything. It's a shame she… went so sudden. She was like a mom to both of us. I- think about her a lot,"

Rikku looked surprised. "You do?" She started holding her hands together, she missed her mom.

"Well I mean your family did kinda raise me in a since. I remember the last thing your mom said to me, she wrote me a letter. I'll never forget." Sensing the end of the conversation, she noticed that they pulled into a driveway. The home was fairly large; Rikku could sea the waves of Luca slap against a wood pier across the road. The home had a Victorian style and feel, a blue paint with white shutters made it adorable. Gippal got out of the car.

"C'mon, I promised you dinner. I'm gonna get changed and then lets go. Pick a place you want to eat at too," He signaled her to follow.

As he walked towards the front door, she stood in the driveway. _Did he want her to come in?_ "Rikku, are you coming?" he shouted. Rikku shrugged, "I dunno, you want me to come in, I can wait outside."

"Are you crazy, it's like freakin 40 degrees out here! I'm freezing my ass off, hurry up!

She giggled at his fake frustration, running to him. "Are you sure your house isn't a **big** mess?" She said shaking her finger. As he fumbled with his keys, he looked at her with a "duh" look. Gippal opened the door to reveal a semi clean home. "Wow, it's pretty clean; I'm proud of you!"

"Thanks. Hey, I'll be back alright. Make yourself at home Cid's girl, please don't burn down the house." He said, laughing as he trekked up the stairs.

"Oh you! Don't worry, I won't do anything." She looked around the room. "Hey Gip, do you mind if I look around?" No answer._ "I guess that means a yes,"_

Don't forget to review! Any ideas for the next chapter, **Review!!**


End file.
